


约炮约到室友了怎么办（下）

by kim_qioqio



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_qioqio/pseuds/kim_qioqio
Kudos: 12





	约炮约到室友了怎么办（下）

26.  
  
片儿都到手了，哪儿还有不看的道理。于是金泰亨掏出耳机，怀着无比激动的心情打开了GV。  
  
真刺激哈哈哈，田柾国上哪儿找的这么好的片子！金泰亨一边观摩一边学习，顺便硬了一下以表达对男演员们的崇高敬意。  
  
27.  
  
没撸，真的没撸。  
  
28.  
  
好吧作为一个血气方刚的大男人金泰亨还是忍不住呢啥了一下。刚刚释放完，金泰亨正喘着粗气，突然收到了田柾国的一条信息。  
  
【爽？】  
【废话。】金泰亨无语。  
【声很大。】  
金泰亨看着这句话迷茫了一秒，难道田柾国听到老子的娇喘了？不对。不是娇喘，是性感的低吼，嗯。  
【你不要脸你还听？】  
【录了。】  
【你打错字了吧……我靠你该不会听着老子的声音撸吧！】  
“妈的死变态啊你！”金泰亨翻身朝着下铺一阵怒吼，抄起枕头就往田柾国身上抡去。不过田柾国反应极快，伸手抓住枕头，稍一用力就把金泰亨从上铺拽了下来。  
你是不是以为金泰亨就这样被拽到田柾国的床上然后被扑倒了？  
哈。  
  
29.  
  
实际上金泰亨是被拽到地上去了。  
真•掉地上，脸朝下的那种。  
  
30.  
  
从上铺被生生拽下来的感觉真是透心凉心飞扬，尤其是刚刚呢啥完浑身一点儿劲也没有，这么一摔简直差点一命呜呼。金泰亨撑起几乎瘫痪的身子，咬着牙往田柾国身上砸了一拳，当然没有什么杀伤力，而且田柾国身上硬梆梆的，造不成威胁。  
  
等等，怎么会硬梆梆的。金泰亨本着求知探索精神，看向了自己打到的那个地方。  
  
哇，他打到了田柾国的裆/部耶。  
哇，那里支起了一个小帐篷耶。  
哇，田柾国硬/了耶。  
  
30.  
金泰亨倒吸一口凉气。  
这玩意儿好大.....  
不对，关注点错了。  
田柾国硬了? ? ? ?  
恍惚之间金泰亨似乎看到田柾国慢悠悠地坐起身，对着他歪了歪头，伸出一只手。

恶魔在召唤.  
田柾国没有给金泰亨拒绝召唤的余地，大手一伸就把金泰亨扯上了床，直接压在身下。

31  
呼吸停滞了几秒。  
接下来是不是要喊强奸? ? ? ? ?  
不过感觉他好像蛮大的，应该会很爽吧。  
妈的我到底在想什么！大有什么了不起吗

“..你要干嘛。”

32.  
“你竟然还摸它。”  
田桠国一字一句道。  
“我不是摸..我.....”  
金泰亨的辩解此时是多么苍白无力，他已经能感受到田柾国下面在抵着他，好像还很夸张地跳了一下。

田柾国附在金泰亨耳边，低着嗓子说道:  
“上次没做完的,这次继续，嗯?”

33\.   
完了金泰亨要湿了这声音太性感了!

34\.   
这句话是疑问句也是感叹句，因为田柾国已经开始扒金泰亨的裤子了。

其实田柾国本来没有什么想法,无非就是金泰亨自慰时声音太好听忍不住起了反应而已。但看着这小子跟小老虎似的暴脾气，突然就产生了一种很变态的想法。

这只小老虎在自己身下被征服的样子，应该很有趣吧?

“死变态松手!”  
金泰亨刚要挥拳砸上去,就被田柾国扣紧手腕举过了头顶，无奈之下只能恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“别瞪。”田柾国顶开金泰亨的双腿，“会忍不住。”

话说就要被强X了怎么一点都不害怕？  
这莫名的小激动是怎么回事。

34.  
田柾国的手覆上前端的时候，金泰亨一时连骂脏话的力气都没了。

“..你轻点…”  
本能地揽上田柾国的肩膀，金泰亨简直要被田柾国的手法给玩弄死了，这人手法怎么这么熟练啊。

田柾国把手伸进金泰亨的衣服，从腰侧滑到胸前揉捏，刺激地金泰亨又是一阵战栗。

“舒服?”  
“....放你妈的麻辣香锅屁…”  
金泰亨紧咬着牙，不肯屈服。  
“嘴硬。”田柾国轻笑了一声，伸手向金泰亨的后面探过去，“可这里都软了。”

要不是金泰亨现在身子软的一句话都说不出来,他肯定会给田柾国来一脚的 。

“啊我操你妈疼!”  
手指进来的时候金泰亨整个人都在剧烈地颤抖,妈的田柾国进来不会说一声啊。

事实证明屠洪刚是个没什么耐心的人，完全无视金泰亨疯狂飙脏话，手指一根一根地增加，一刻也不耽误地开垦着后方。

“疼?”  
田柾国看差不多了，这才停下来看着金泰亨问道。

“…你应该问我是不是还活着。"金泰亨低喘着气，田柾国的动作算不上温柔，这可让初次的他吃了不少苦头。

“那我轻点。”

35.  
“妈的.. .你这个啊..…混蛋.….”  
金泰亨发誓以后自己再信田柾国放的一句屁就去死。

36.  
看得出来田柾国也没多少经验，要不然也不会鲁莽地直接往里进。

齜牙咧嘴，用力揪着田柾国的衣领，额前已经满是细密的汗。

“实战不一样。”田柾国抬起金泰亨的一条腿，进入有些艰难，两个人都不怎么好受。

“你还是捅死我然后奸尸算了…”  
金泰亨说的一字一句都像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样，早知道这么疼刚才就不该被田柾国诱惑的。

田柾国看他嘴唇已经咬得发白，伸出手指抹掉了他额前的汗水。

然后俯下身，吻了上去。

37\.   
他在和老子接吻? ? ?  
金泰亨一时还没能反应过来，就已经被田柾国扣住了后脑，紧接着狂乱的吻铺天盖地。

金泰亨也不知道田柾国为什么吻技这么好，只觉得脑袋迷迷糊糊的，身子更是软得不行，后方此时也放松了下来，田柾国趁机一一个发力，直接一贯到底。

“啊...”金泰亨疼得刚要叫出来，就被田柾国迅速吻住。

两人都能感受到对方身上火热的温度，剧烈的心跳此时也无比明显。田柾国也并不急着享受，而是细细地舔吻着金泰亨的唇，等待他适应过来。

38.

“....”

田柾国停留了几秒，等到金泰亨的呼吸逐渐平稳才松开唇，下身开始浅浅的抽动。

终于接触到了新鲜的空气，金泰亨大口地呼吸着，下身在动作中又一次抬起头来，欲望也开始升腾。田柾国这时候性子倒是不急了，慢慢地在金泰亨后方研磨，似乎是有意勾起身下人的情欲。

“你是不是...不行啊…”金泰亨被挑弄的身上火热，可田柾国的速度实在不怎么给力。

莫非这就是传说中的器大活不好?  
田柾国挑起金泰亨的下巴，眼神带着一丝危险，一字一句道:“你说什么。”

“我说你是不是不行。”  
金泰亨毫不示弱，似乎还没有意识到这句话对于一个男人-——尤其是一个欲火正旺的男人——是有多么大的冲击力。

39.  
“说我不行，嗯？”  
田柾国突然发了狠地动作起来，每一下都直击最深处，迅猛无比。

“哈啊...轻点.."  
攻势突然加剧，金泰亨一时难以承受，整个身体都抑制不住地蜷缩起来，揽住田柾国肩膀的手臂不由得收得更紧。

“又让轻又让快，难伺候。”  
提货费低哑的声音里带了些宠溺的笑意，下身却毫不温柔地挺动着，火热的内壁也裹得他舒爽到不行。

宿舍的床随着两人剧烈的动作而颤抖，发出吱呀吱呀的声响，田柾国听了更是脸红到。他和田柾国，竟然在宿舍里做这种事...

没来由的羞耻感使得身子更加敏感，田柾国又是如同要把他揉进身体里般地动作着，快感席卷了大脑，金泰享低喘着气，呻吟声随着撞击已经支离破碎。

田柾国因为用力，胳膊上已经爆起了青筋，肌肉线条极流畅的身材更是叫人看得入迷。金泰亨情动之中觉得身子酥麻，后面也本能地绞紧，紧得田柾国低吼一声，粗暴地扳过金泰享的脸发泄般的吻着，下身的动作更是猛烈。

太爽了。对于两个人来说都是如此。

40.  
临近释放时，田柾国扣紧了金泰亨的腰，又快又狠地撞击了数次，才把那玩意儿射在了金泰亨身体的深处。

金泰亨完全是被田柾国的动作硬逼射的。  
“爽么。”田柾国胸脯剧烈的起伏着，拔出还没完全软掉的那根，看着眼前已经软到毫无力气的人。

金泰亨迷迷糊糊地点点头，头发湿哒哒的，红红的脸颊衬得他更是诱人。

田柾国吻了吻他的唇角，也没再来一次，起身抱起他去清理。

41.  
“睡吧。”  
“唔。  
田桠国侧身把金泰亨揽在怀里，金泰亨浅浅地应了声，累得睡了过去。

42.  
第二天朴智旻看到在床上赤身裸体相拥而眠的两人时，吓得小蛇都掉了。

43.  
这样..就算是在一起了吧?  
金泰亨问。  
田桠国回答。  
不是炮友吧？是那种情侣的关系，对吧?  
当然。

44.  
再后来，两个人在一起以后， 金泰亨才知道，田柾国从开始就暗恋他。

那天晚上金泰亨在宿舍开玩笑说要上约炮神器约个炮，田柾国听见了，就申请了一个账号JK，没想到真能被金泰亨约到，看来也是一种缘分。

“你是不是会经常想着我自慰啊？”金泰亨打趣道。  
“会，还会在梦里操你。”  
再再后来，金泰亨又知道，当初田柾国没有打错字，他是真的把自己的娇喘声录下来了。

然后每次呢啥之前都要作为背景音乐放几分钟。

...特羞耻。  
[全文完]


End file.
